


Быть взрослым

by william_t



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Sex, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/william_t/pseuds/william_t
Summary: AU. В школьные годы Крис и Себастьян друг друга крайне недолюбливали. Но на встрече выпускников десять лет спустя, сильно-изменившись-за-лето...





	

Школьные годы принято считать счастливыми и безоблачными, особенно если тебе повезло родиться белым ребенком в обеспеченной полной семье. Эй, парень, смеются вокруг. Не торопись взрослеть. У тебя впереди десятки лет на то, чтобы протереть штаны на опостылевшей работе, впутаться в ипотеку и осознать, что милашка со страниц свадебного альбома и мегера, только что захлопнувшая дверь перед твоим носом, – одно лицо.

Эй, парень, говорят они. Не торопись. Это последний шанс влипнуть в какое-нибудь дерьмо и в наказание получить по заднице, а не сто часов исправительных работ. Это первые поцелуи – неумелые, слюнявые, язык мешает, и непонятно, куда его девать, но член все равно дергается в предвкушении. Первый алкоголь – дешевая дрянь, от которой вторую половину вечера выворачивает наизнанку в туалете. Ты все равно чувствуешь себя настоящим мужиком, потому что выпил махом и не поморщился. Первая машина, одолженная лучшим другом у старшего брата. Да, взяли покататься, да, влетели в забор мисс Фишер и довели до истерики её кота, да... домашний арест? На месяц? Блядь.

Никто не объясняет, как не торопиться, когда тебе шестнадцать, и твои костлявые колени вот-вот прорвут джинсы, правая рука грозит отвалиться от интенсивных упражнений под одеялом, а руководитель художественного кружка бракует работы одну за другой, хотя на починку её забора пришлось убить все выходные...

_– Опять изводишь бумагу на мазню? Ты хоть знаешь, сколько деревьев пострадало, чтобы ты мог самовыразиться?_

_– Я точно знаю, кто сейчас пострадает._

… и любимую парту у окна с первого же урока занимает мрачный кретин, притащившийся откуда-то из Европы. Румынии. Кто вообще знает, где находится Румыния? Это на севере?

– На юго-востоке, – тяжело вздыхает Скарлетт, крутя в пальцах соломинку для коктейля. – И Крис, мы не могли бы?.. Серьезно, я рада тебя видеть, ты к нам два года не выбирался из своего обожаемого Нью-Йорка. Но ты достал.

Под взглядом Криса в стакане минералки тоскливо лопаются последние пузырьки. . Безжалостная Скарлетт, конечно, права. Самое время выбросить все из головы, залиться чем-нибудь высокоградусным и отвести подругу детства на танцпол. В конце концов, ему уже не шестнадцать, а все двадцать семь, и он...

– Опять пялится? Какого хрена? – Крис в бешенстве напрягается, чувствуя знакомое жжение между лопатками. Скарлетт со стоном роняет голову на скрещенные руки.

Встреча выпускников. Целый вечер, отведенный для демонстрации комплексов. Можно с равной вероятностью обнаружить как гадких утят вместо лебедей, так и принцев, выросших из лягушек. Проходит десять лет, и самая сексуальная девчонка из группы поддержки, о которой влажно мечтала половина школы, поглаживает заметно округлившийся живот под комбинезоном и со смехом рассказывает о своем первенце, недавно научившемся ходить. Десять лет – и бывший чудаковатый ботаник возвращается известным ученым, а наград у него больше, чем игрушек на елке к Рождеству.

_– Групповое фото! Встаньте ближе, ребята!_

_– Перестань заваливаться на меня, Эванс._

_– Меньше жри, и твоя рожа не будет занимать половину кадра. Это не сложно, поверь._

Десять лет, и из ненавистного голоса полностью пропадает акцент.

***

Крис не знает, кому из бывших одноклассников взбрело в голову организовать этот вечер. Письмо с приглашением пришло месяц назад и чудом не утонуло в рабочей переписке. Дата торжества (ха!) вписалась между двумя выставками – подумав, Крис решил приехать. За три дня в Бостоне можно успеть заскочить к родителям и наконец-то сделать набросок Карли, та почти согласилась позировать для новой картины...

Вскоре он стоял посреди актового зала, ничуть не изменившегося за десять лет, улыбался кому-то и не узнавал лиц. Скарлетт, спасительница, периодически незаметно для других, но ощутимо тыкала его локтем под ребра, вовремя сигналя, кому подать руку.

– Кайла! Не Келли! Та, из параллельного. Признайся, ты даже не потрудился пролистать альбом до приезда, – фыркнула она, махая рукой смущенной девушке в больших очках. – Мы у неё списывали на математике, между прочим.

Уроки математики Крис помнил смутно, но объяснение показалось ему достаточно весомым для того, чтобы притянуть Кайлу в объятия и поцеловать в щеку. Девушка зарделась ещё сильнее и, кажется, попыталась потерять сознание.

– Потише, – Скарлетт вовремя увела его в сторону и похлопала по плечу. – Она знала тебя задохликом. Ты слишком сильно изменился, знаешь ли. Идем, я вижу Реннера. Мы с ним были королем и королевой бала, помнишь?

– Помню. Вы танцевали ламбаду на сцене, а потом он опрокинул на тебя бокал шампанского.

– Я его простила. Много ты знаешь парней, умеющих танцевать ламбаду?

В течение часа Крис заново познакомился с половиной присутствующих, терпеливо выслушал рассказы о супругах, детях и работе, посмотрел фотографии, посмеялся над старыми шутками и дал всем желающим потрогать бицепсы под аккомпанемент одобрительного «чувак, охуеть!». Он вывалился из неумолимо сжимающегося кольца людей встрепанный, задыхающийся от жары, одернул футболку (кто знал, что после шести бокалов вина Кайла перестанет смущаться?) и тут же замер, потому что двери зала вновь распахнулись.

– Каюсь, опоздал, – шумно выдохнул вбежавший парень, на ходу стягивая куртку. – Что я пропустил?

– Это ещё кто? – поинтересовался Крис у Скарлетт, когда к парню с боевым кличем бросились Чейс, Тоби и Марго. Голос казался смутно знакомым. Если убрать из него легкую хрипотцу и добавить... Нет.

Блядь, нет.

– Себастьян, – Скарлетт вздернула брови, окинув его недоверчивым взглядом. – Ты что, и телевизор не смотришь?

***

В шестнадцать лет жизнь кажется дерьмом. Гормональный бунт, одежда, из которой вырастаешь за три месяца (хватит вытягиваться Крис, лучше бы ты наконец-то раздался в плечах), провалившееся первое свидание и вечная нехватка карманных денег. Вернуться назад, в школьные годы? Какой дебил может о таком мечтать? 

Эй, отвечает он всем сразу. Быть подростком не круто. Даже подрочить на порно не в радость, если приходится подпирать дверь в комнату стулом и прислушиваться к шагам в коридоре. И нет справедливости, когда надеваешь мусорное ведро на башку однокласснику, а разбираться с тобой приходит его мать.

_– Кузнечик. В кабинет директора, как к себе домой?_

_– Могу и тебя прихватить._

_– Что ты стрекочешь?_

Джереми опустошает бокал и просит повторить. Во взгляде, которым он одаривает Криса, плещется ожидаемое «ты кретин» и оскорбительное «за что это мне?»

– Итак, – хмыкает он. – Вечер подходит к концу, вино заканчивается, а ты все никак не соберешься трахнуть Минку, по которой сох с тринадцати лет.

– Она замужем, – рассеянно отвечает Крис, оглядываясь через плечо. Взгляд послушно цепляется за темные волосы и длинные пальцы, убирающие со лба челку, вот только с его школьной любовью этот человек не имеет ничего общего.

Блядь, да о таком и подумать стремно.

Себастьян на него не смотрит. Смеется над фото, которое ему показывает Марго, приоткрывает рот по-дебильному (хоть что-то остается неизменным в этом мире), вертит кольцо на большом пальце. Вот уж кто изменился. Догнал в росте, наконец-то нашел под щеками скулы. Белье окруживших его девиц уже можно выжимать.

– Она помолвлена. Но будет замужем, если продолжишь тупить.

Себастьян на него смотрит. Крис ощущает этот взгляд всем собой, едва повернувшись к Джереми. Смотрит так, что волоски на шее встают дыбом.

«Я думал, ты сдох», – транслирует ему взгляд.

«Взаимно», – изо всех сил передает Крис в ответ. 

***

– Себастьян, – повторила Скарлетт, словно разговаривала с малолетним, – вообще-то снимается в кино, и если бы ты чаще выбирался из студии...

Толпа, обступавшая их минуту назад, рассосалась и живо перетекла навстречу новому гостю. Кажется, среди мечтательных вздохов, звучных хлопков по плечу и громких шуток промелькнуло несколько просьб дать автограф. Криса замутило, и рука за неимением пистолета сама потянулась к стакану.

– Мы учились вместе в театральном, – продолжила Скарлетт. Крис поперхнулся и немедленно закашлялся.

– Ты не говорила.

– А ты и не спрашивал. У тебя же поперек лица на выпускном было написано «как я рад, что завтра съебу в Нью-Йорк и больше вас всех не увижу!», – подруга фыркнула и решительно потянула Криса за собой. – Я вас познакомлю, так и быть.

– Я его знаю, и вообще-то... Какого черта, Йоханнсон!

– Десять лет прошло, самое время забыть старую вражду, – узкая ладонь неожиданно сильно толкнула в спину. Крис вылетел вперед, запнулся об их бывшего квотербека, машинально извинился и выпрямился.

Себастьян смотрел на него пристально и молчаливо, в очередной раз забыв захлопнуть рот. В прежние времена это вызывало мучительное желание врезать придурку по челюсти. В счастливые, блядь, времена, когда Себастьян был на голову ниже, не отращивал волосы и не носил черные рубашки по фигуре (откуда у него вообще взялась фигура?!). 

Серые глаза прошлись по Крису от кроссовок до макушки, будто сканируя, явственно задержались на плечах, обтянутых футболкой, груди, скользнули по шее и подбородку.

– Ну, и сколько Эванс тебе платит?

– Перестал жрать по ночам?

Их голоса прозвучали удивительно синхронно.

Скарлетт уткнулась лицом в ладони.

***

… никто не говорит, что делать, когда уебать одноклассника об шкаф хочется сильнее, чем зажать в подсобке кабинета химии хорошенькую лаборантку. Вражда начинается с первого дня учебного года, и перемену они проводят у медсестры, которая тяжело вздыхает, глядя на кровоточащую губу Криса и фингал под глазом у Себастьяна.

_– Съеби с моего стула._

_– Здесь есть другой. Или ты на нем не поместишься, пончик мой? Что, разве не так тебя мама называет? Не стесняйся, это даже трогательно._

Крис выдыхается, сдавая нормативы по физкультуре, и Себастьян скептически хмыкает, наблюдая за ним со скамейки.

Себастьян уплетает хот-дог во дворе, и Крис, проходя мимо, по-дружески замечает, что в театральном придется неуютно со вторым подбородком.

Директриса пристально наблюдает за ними и тянется к телефону, чтобы вызвать в школу родителей.

– Не то чтобы я надеялся... но я представлял... черт, – Крис рассеянно ерошит волосы, выпрямляясь на стуле. – Я думал, он давно загнулся в своем театре. Обзавелся женой, парочкой орущих детей и стремным костюмом для Очень Важных Случаев, – он выделяет последние три слова и качает головой. – Я хотел поржать над ним и забыть. Некрасиво звучит, да?

Официант приподнимает брови, но продолжает молча собирать посуду. За столом пусто – все столпились у сцены, перед Скарлетт, которая только что закрепила свой титул королевы бала. 

_– Крис, не тупи, пригласи уже кого-нибудь. Вы с Себастьяном скоро единственные останетесь без пары. Придется вам идти вместе. Эй! Я пошутила! Похлопать тебя по спине? Принесите воды!_

Крис поднимается на ноги и честно аплодирует вместе со всеми, пока подруга со смехом примеряет свою старую корону. А потом разворачивается и выходит из зала. Слишком жарко. Ему жизненно необходим свежий воздух.

Коридоры школы встречают его темнотой и тишиной. Крис поднимается на второй этаж, прогуливается вдоль кабинетов, заглядывая в окна. Время не властно над подобными учреждениями. Ничего не изменилось – ну, разве что парты новые. На своей Крис иногда рисовал в порыве вдохновения, изображая то несуществующих животных, то корабли, а то и карикатуры на учителей. На последнем он и спалился. Учителя юмор не оценили и заставили драить столешницу до вечера.

Кабинет географии. В очередной драке Себастьян налетел на шкаф и получил по башке грохнувшимся с полки глобусом. Крис не успел как следует насладиться мыслью о целой неделе, в течение которой место у окна будет свободно, как придурок заявился на уроки. Никакого сотрясения, видите ли. Было бы что сотрясать.

Десять лет.

Хотел бы он вернуться? Нет, спасибо.

Двери в спортзал закрыты, и Крис завершает свое ностальгическое путешествие в раздевалке. Помнится, тут подошел к концу и его выпускной, когда...

– Не говори, что опять собрался закрыться здесь и блевать. Повторенная шутка не смешит, знаешь?

Голос звучит ровно, гладко, словно его обладатель родился в Штатах, но интонации Крис узнает из тысячи. Из десяти. Лента времени стремительно отматывается назад, и хочется бросить взгляд на собственные руки – проверить, не стали ли они вновь длинными и тощими. 

– Время к полуночи, – усмехается Крис, оборачиваясь. – Раньше мама не разрешала тебе гулять допоздна.

Человек, которого он видит перед собой, по-прежнему кажется обманом зрения. Галлюцинацией. Ты меня разыгрываешь, хочется сказать Крису. Перестань, ты же просто школьный придурок, едва не утопивший меня в бассейне, намеренно коверкавший английские слова и доводивший до белого каления, почему бы тебе, блядь, им не остаться?

Он читает встречный вопрос в чужом взгляде. Себастьян прищуривается, и возле глаз собираются едва заметные морщинки.

– Ты не думал вложить деньги в наращивание мозга?

– Очень смешно. Ты и в кино так снимаешься? – Крис закатывает глаза в мнимом восторге и припадает одним коленом на скамью. – И приз за «Лучшую комедийную роль» вручается...

Себастьян в одно движение оказывается рядом и толкает скамью ногой. Крис едва успевает вскочить, а в следующий миг его спина с грохотом встречается с дверью шкафчика. 

Долгие разговоры им никогда не удавались.  
Он уворачивается от удара в лицо, пинает по колену и тут же, не тратя времени попусту, впечатывает локоть в ребра, с наслаждением наблюдая, как Себастьян морщится и хватает ртом воздух. Раньше преимущество в весе было не на стороне Криса, но теперь...

За своим торжеством он упускает момент, когда Себастьян делает подсечку, и немедленно теряет равновесие, заваливаясь на подоконник. Десять лет назад это закончилось бы выбитым окном, а сейчас широкое плечо вписывается в угол и... больно, блядь! Придурок.

Они оба слишком высокие, слишком большие для раздевалки. Про «слишком взрослых» думать не получается – не тогда, когда они катятся по полу, вцепившись друг в друга с намерением задушить, самозабвенно отвешивают тумаки, собирают пыль шмотками, стоящими больше, чем годовой запас школьных завтраков. Скамейка валится на бок, дверца повисает на одной петле, а Себастьян устраивается на нем сверху, капая на щеку кровью из рассеченной губы.

– Ублюдок, у меня съемки, – шипит он, подкрепляя слова ощутимым ударом в живот. Криса сгибает пополам, не то от боли, не то от смеха.

– Сам сюда притащился, – ему наконец-то удается перехватить занесенную руку и заломить за спину. Сердце тяжело бухает где-то в горле, и он ощущает себя до одури живым. – Соскучился по мне?

Зрачки напротив расширяются так, что взгляд становится безумным. В момент, когда Крис отчетливо представляет свой сломанный нос и прикидывает, во сколько обойдется коррекция, Себастьян наклоняется и впивается зубами в его нижнюю губу.

От обжигающей боли хочется позорно завопить.

– Сука-а-а... – невнятно тянет Крис, пытаясь отцепить присосавшуюся тварь. Рывком переворачивает их обоих и прикладывает Себастьяна затылком об пол, чтобы разорвать странную пародию на поцелуй.

Постойте, о чем он только что подумал?

Себастьян ухмыляется, рассматривая его. Растрепавшиеся волосы лезут в лицо, и похож он не то на пьяного, не то на укуренного. Всегда был похож, с этими приподнятыми бровями и открытым ртом, который... да захлопнись ты, наконец!

Бешенство вскипает внутри быстрее, чем вода на плите, и сразу толкает в действие. Чужие губы оказываются мягкими и влажными, и Крис ощущает, как стирается с них усмешка под напором языка, собирающего капли крови.

Себастьян дышит горячо, шумно, и грудная клетка под ладонями – когда только успел облапать? – поднимается рывками. Он замирает на несколько мгновений, отстраняется, вскакивает на ноги. Съебаться решил? Раньше за ним такого не водилось.

– Что, слабо? – ляпает Крис, не подумав. Неожиданно сильные руки хватают его, тянут вверх, заставляют встать и бесцеремонно прибивают к стене, чтобы тут же очутиться под футболкой. – Какого х... мпф...

Не слабо.

Себастьян целует его сам, яростно и жестко, словно пытаясь добраться языком до горла. Нетерпеливые пальцы гладят по груди, животу, ощупывая мышцы пресса почти с недоверием – это ты? Серьезно? Возбуждением шибает мощнее, чем алкоголем, и уже через минуту Крис обнаруживает собственные ладони на заднице Себастьяна. На обтянутой джинсами и весьма аппетитной заднице. 

Охуеть. 

В этот раз он первый разрывает поцелуй, глядя на Себастьяна в упор. Тот облизывает красные, припухшие губы и хмыкает с явной насмешкой.

«Чувак, ты упустишь шанс отлично потрахаться из-за подростковых комплексов?» – явственно говорит весь его вид.

Крис не напоминает, что совсем недавно Себастьян сам порывался вылететь за дверь. Он подается вперед, утыкается носом в волосы на виске, жадно вбирая новый запах. От Себастьяна пахнет вином, сигаретами и горьковатым одеколоном, он чужой, незнакомый, и в то же время узнаваемый до мельчайшего изгиба губ. Придурок. 

Крис мстительно кусает подставленную длинную шею, добиваясь полустона-полувскрика, с силой толкает Себастьяна назад и усаживает на многострадальный подоконник. Себастьян немедленно обхватывает Криса ногами, и последние мысли испаряются из дурной головы, пообещав вернуться утром – чтобы стало пиздец как стыдно, не иначе.

Крис не успевает опомниться, как уже вытягивает из-под джинсов рубашку и нащупывает ямочки на пояснице, проходится по ним пальцами. Отличное открытие, жаль, ни с кем не поделишься. Себастьян откровенно млеет, подаваясь навстречу, под губами заполошно бьется его пульс, и в паху уже давно твердо – стоит вжаться бедрами, и все тело продирает дрожью, выгибает в чистом, диком желании.

Они движутся рывками, трутся друг о друга в безумном подобии траха, сминая одежду, не целуются – вылизываются по-животному, сталкиваются руками, впиваются до синяков, исследуя чужое тело, проверяя на прочность. Эй, а ты меня выдержишь? Управишься? Себастьян выворачивается – рубашка трещит, и верхняя пуговица улетает в угол, – скользит ладонью вниз и сжимает между ног. От долгожданного прикосновения изо рта вырывается стон, который мгновенно глушат жаркие губы.

– Блядь, – Себастьян мотает головой, сбрасывая с лица челку. – Поехали. Не могу.

Отключившийся мозг не сразу усваивает слова. Хочется больше, здесь, немедленно. Крис задирает рубашку, ловит двумя пальцами и выкручивает сосок, вылизывает кожу под выбритым подбородком, и Себастьян почти скулит, запрокидывая голову. Что не мешает ему ощутимо впечатать ботинок в ягодицу, требуя внимания.

– Эванс! – рявкает он, забираясь ладонями под джинсы. – Ты. Я. Отель. Сейчас!

Крис нашаривает телефон непослушными пальцами, роняет на подоконник, матерится сквозь зубы, подбирает и лихорадочно ищет в списке номер такси. Себастьян не помогает – виснет на нем, присасывается к шее открытым ртом. Наверняка метит, ублюдок.

По коридорам они перемещаются перебежками, как нашкодившие подростки, которые торопятся слинять до прихода учителя. Ошалевшие, кое-как натянувшие обратно одежду и давящиеся хохотом. 

Не хватало ещё встретить Скарлетт. 

«И зачем было столько лет строить из себя замороченного пидараса?» – наверняка спросит она, когда перестанет закатывать глаза. Крис не уверен, что имеет готовый ответ. В конце концов, они с Себастьяном ещё даже не трахнулись, и в глубине души теплится надежда, что с сексом у старого-нового врага все так же провально, как с общением. Это все упростит. Останется поржать, махнуть рукой – прости, чувак, – словить пару раз по морде и отчалить с чистой со....

– О-о-о, – только и получается выдать, когда Себастьян прижимает его к наспех закрытой двери номера и падает на колени, вбирая в рот ноющий от возбуждения член. Даже штаны не снимает толком – терпения, проверенного на прочность двадцатиминутной поездкой на машине, хватает только на то, чтобы расстегнуть ширинку и кое-как оттянуть нижнее белье. Крис впивается пальцами в волосы, подбрасывает бедра и закрывает глаза, но обжигающая блядской откровенностью картина будто отпечатывается на обратной стороне век. Такое не развидеть. Уже никогда.

На языке опасно балансируют идиотские и неуместные сейчас вопросы, и Себастьян, точно почувствовав, подхватывает под колени, толкает, заставляя рухнуть на ковер. С какой-то злостью наваливается сверху, сжимает губы вокруг ствола и неожиданно ощутимо проезжается по тонкой коже зубами, так, что становится стремно – ещё откусит нафиг, с него станется.

Ебанутый. И Крис, походу, тоже, потому что член опадать и не думает. Отдышавшись, тянет Себастьяна к себе, вытряхивает из куртки и менее удачно – из рубашки, рвущейся по шву уже во второй раз за вечер, успевает очертить губами ключицы, прежде чем его нелюбезно переворачивают и утыкают лицом в пол. 

– Ненавижу тебя, – страстным шепотом сообщает Себастьян ему на ухо, одновременно сдирая джинсы. – Ненавижу-у...

– Делом займись, трепло, – огрызается Крис, упираясь лбом в длинный ворс. Жар и тяжесть чужого тела исчезают, и приходится собрать всю оставшуюся силу воли, чтобы не развернуться в попытке поймать за руку, за ногу, да хоть за волосы, лишь бы... да какого черта? Решил некстати оскорбиться, что ли?

Себастьян возвращается болезненным укусом в загривок и влажными от смазки пальцами между ягодиц. Нет, этот не свалит так просто. Не в его стиле хлопать дверью, если этой дверью нельзя отдавить Крису ногу. Или что-нибудь ещё.

Себастьян раскрывает его быстро, напористо, не задавая ни одного ожидаемого вопроса – а давно ли у тебя было, а было ли вообще? Знал, на что подписываешься, говорит каждое его движение. Что, слабо?

Не слабо. Крис нетерпеливо подается навстречу, прогибается в пояснице, слыша судорожный вздох.

Делом, блядь, займись. Он проговаривает это про себя, вложив в мысль всю ярость вперемешку с отчаянием, и в этот раз они, похоже, ловят одну волну, потому что Себастьян наконец-то заменяет пальцы членом и толкается вперед, едва не вышибив дух.

Крис закрывает глаза, впивается пальцами в ковер, растекается по нему, с трудом подавляя желание подмахивать. К телу липнет футболка, и бедром он чувствует, что Себастьян так и не снял с себя джинсы. Охуенные выпускники. Просто гордость школы.

Утром, повторяет он про себя, когда зубы Себастьяна вновь впиваются в его шею. Утром я дам тебе по морде. Будешь врать своим менеджерам, что наебнулся с лестницы. С очень крутой и длинной ле...

Оргазм вытягивает его в струну, перетряхивает, разбирая на части и склеивая заново. Стон тонет в треклятом ковре, горячие пальцы больно впиваются в бедра – Себастьяна трясет, он чувствует всем телом, прежде чем тот натягивает его на член в последний раз и отпускает себя со вскриком, вжимаясь лбом между лопаток. По ноге течет горячее, липкое. И почему никто из них не вспомнил о существовании презервативов?

Приплыли, отстраненно думает Крис. Приплыли, блядь.  
Он отплевывается от ворса, стряхивает Себастьяна с себя и садится, опираясь на позорно дрожащие руки. В голове шумит, задница ноет с непривычки – не так уж и часто ей перепадают подобные приключения. Виновник распластан на ковре, смотрит с задумчивым прищуром, и рот его по-прежнему приоткрыт, только сейчас это не бесит.

Крис тянет через голову мокрую футболку, которая немедленно перекручивается и застревает, цепляясь за подбородок.

– Помочь? – тут же слышит он со стороны. В этом вопросе и негромком смехе – искреннее, ничем не разбавленное злорадство.

Хотя нет, бесит. Себастьян бесит его весь, одним своим существованием, как много лет назад, и почему-то от этой мысли становится уютно. Словно все так, как и должно быть. 

– Лежи, – рявкает Крис, закидывая скомканную футболку на спинку кресла. Себастьян вскидывает брови и с готовностью раздвигает ноги, когда Крис опускается на него и подминает под себя.

Во второй раз встает удивительно быстро, точно по щелчку пальцев. Крис знает, чьих.

Снизу Себастьян оказывается тише и податливей, словно глина – бери и лепи все, что хочешь. Скрещивает лодыжки на пояснице, вцепляется пальцами в плечи, не притягивая, но и отстраниться не позволяя. Закатывает глаза на особенно резких толчках, когда член входит на всю длину, и яйца шлепаются об ягодицы. Крис не выдерживает – целует истерзанные губы, трахает в рот, наваливается так, что дышать должно быть трудно, но Себастьян лишь мычит что-то согласное и сжимается внутри так сильно, так охуенно хорошо, что очередная жаркая волна накрывает с неотвратимостью девятого вала.

Сотовые сходят с ума, раскаляются от звонков и входящих смс. 

«Где ты?»

«Ты рано ушел».

«Все в порядке?»

«Я дебил», – пишет Крис обеспокоенной Скарлетт и отбрасывает телефон в сторону. Это самое нелепое объяснение в его жизни. Точное как никогда.

***

Утро Крис встречает в постели и совсем не помнит, как сюда попал. 

Отжавшись от матраса, он кое-как садится и подтягивает выше соскальзывающее одеяло. Солнце бьет прямо в глаза. Какой мудак раздвигает шторы в такую рань? О, погодите-ка...

Нашел.

Весь вид Себастьяна кричит об отчаянной, но с треском провалившейся попытке мимикрировать под человека, который выспался и готов к работе, а не трахался всю ночь. В одной руке он удерживает планшет, во второй – надкушенный бургер. При виде этой идиллической картины Криса разбирает нездоровое веселье.

– Некоторые вещи по-прежнему сильнее тебя?

Себастьян медленно оборачивается, заметив проснувшегося Криса, и прослеживает направление его взгляда. Выдыхает.

– Эванс.

Угрозы в этом голосе столько, что Крис не выдерживает и бессердечно ржет. До тех пор, пока кулак Себастьяна не встречается с его носом.

Он не остается в долгу, и вскоре подушки разлетаются по углам комнаты, а мешающее одеяло печально планирует на пол. Пара свежих синяков и ссадин с утра – что ещё нужно, чтобы взбодриться? Разве что поцелуй. И ещё один. Ниже. Вот так.

Взрослые всегда могут договориться. 

Крису определенно нравится быть взрослым.


End file.
